closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Vadimon Spain
Logo Creaters: Spain 1st Logo (Oct.1 1998) Nicknames: The Spanish eyes of doom, choppy outer space, Darth Vadimon, YIKES, Those Eyes!! Jazzy Eyes, Fabrica's Older Brother , Spain is watching you. Logo: We fade to a space galaxy background. We see a pair of disembodied, dark eyes open and look straight at us. This cuts to a shot of Saturn's rings, which in turn segues into a wide shot of the planet itself. This cuts to a shot of other shadowy planets and moons (including Saturn), which fades into a slightly different space background than before. Then the VADI-MON logo (which are three stripes, one red, one green, one blue with a cream outline and the middle part squashed into one line with "VADI" on top and "MON" on bottom, both in bubbly letters and in cream color) appears out of nowhere, zooms in and then moves up as it is close to the screen. The logo then cuts to black. FX/SFX: The eyes opening, fading in, cutting in, and segueing out of everything, and the zooming in of the VADIMON logo. Cheesy Factor: Perhaps one of the cheesiest logos of all time; nothing appears to have been done correctly or on a low budget. Everything looks very cheap and old, and it's quite obvious the VADI-MON logo at the end is just someone holding it in front of a simple colored background (a green screen) using chroma-key effects, especially when the logo is flying up off centered, to the left, moving it closer to the camera and then lifting it up. Also, when you see the eyes very closely, you see, when he or she almost open their eyes, their pupils cuts to a little bit different place. Also, the fade-out from the planets to the last space background is off-centered as well. Lastly, the logo itself is too bright, making it even more obvious that it's chroma-keyed (albeit poorly). It's as if they were on a severe time constraint to make this, or if the logo's makers were on a barrel-load of acid before making it. Music/Sounds: Originally on the VHS reprint of the film Hola, Señor Dios, it uses a low-budget, yet oddly soothing smooth-jazz ditty done on a synthesizer (potentially an organ or an accordion as well) and a saxophone. Music/Sounds Variant: There is a voice over on some tapes. Availability: Very rare, despite being seen on many early VHS/Betamax/Video 2000 tapes of Spanish religious, action, cartoon, and pornographic films in Spain at the time. This includes tapes of the 1970 movie Hola, Señor Dios and of the 1982 movie Depravacion. It was used on Luto Riguroso, El Invernadero, and Regreso del Mas Alla as well. Pictures of these Vadi-Mon VHS tapes (mostly their covers) have been seen on the Internet. Hola, Señor Dios can be found on YouTube. Scare Factor: Low to nightmare. The freaky eyes at the beginning may frighten some (and not to mention remind some of the Fabrica logo), and the creepy, somber music can really catch you off-guard. The V of Doom-like zooming animation at the end can also be scary. The voice over in Depravacion may also startle you. Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos Category:Heart attack